


Without Breaking A Sweat

by docs_pupil



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Funny, Gen, Science Fiction, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docs_pupil/pseuds/docs_pupil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legends are almost always based in fact.  Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Breaking A Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> (Author's Note: While wearing the hard-to-acquire Long-Fall Armor, this actually happened.)

**The Legend**

_"There was a time, long ago that an immortal being from an ancient Vault city walked the land of the old Commonwealth before it was united."_

**The Facts**

The Sole Survivor, still trying to hide her tremors, cautiously pokes her head out from behind a hole in the wall of an abandoned building.  Lucky for her, the downed piece of overpass broken off the nearby highway blocks most of her assailants view of their hiding spot.  "How do I get myself into these things," she quietly wonders, watching their snarling stalker roam up and down the nearby stretch of centuries old cars and trucks.

"By following a handsome guy like me."  Deacon peeks his own head around the opposite corner.

The great, horned Deathclaw growls in their direction.

They duck back behind the derelict structure, trying to formulate an escape plan.

After ten minutes of awkward silence, Deacon breaks the ice.  "I've got nothing, how about you?"

She frowns slightly.  "How about 'run and gun'?"

The spy contemplates her seriously flawed plan, having a peek at the savage monster trying to sniff them out.  "It might work.  If we can run as fast as we gun."

"Running in opposing directions could confuse it."

"Or it could make one of us into a tasty morsel."  He sighs.  "But I digress.  Let's do this."  He reloads, readying his silenced pistol.

"Seriously," the Vaultee wonders, a surprised expression crossing her face.

"It's better than sitting here, let's go."  He nods in the direction of the open spaces beyond the pacing Deathclaw.

The Survivor reloads her assault rifle, taking a deep breath to calm her frayed nerves.  "You go left, I go right."

They sprint without another thought on the matter, trusting the other to make it out of this ordeal alive.

Deacon takes potshots at the leg nearest him, ducking behind cars and cement barriers.

The Vaultee hops to and fro across the tops of the vehicles, concentrating her fire on the head.  She scores a hit on a critically sensitive part of the face, directing it's rage toward her.

"Watch out!"

The gigantic beast stomps the ground, letting out a mighty roar that throws her near the edge of the highway.  She regroups, but the crumbling cement falls apart underfoot, sending her sailing over the edge.

The mindless beast leaps after the woman in a blind rage, falling to his doom.

There's a loud *thud* and a high-pitched squeal from far below the defunct highway.

Curious, he approaches the drop, having a look over the side.  At the bottom where two dead bodies should be, he sees the motionless form of the monster laying next to the crouching young lady with her hands covering her head.  Holstering his silenced pistol, Deacon effortlessly slides down a nearby inclined piece of highway, hopping onto the hood of a Pre-War car.  "I can't believe you survived that jump," he calls out, jogging toward their kill.

She stands, cautiously nudging the Savage Deathclaw's tail with the toe of her boot.  "Is it really dead?"

Deacon cocks his head at the mutated animal.  "It kinda looks asleep."

She reaches under the carcass nervously, tugging her gun free.

"I think it's dead," her cohort concludes confidently.

The woman lets out a loud sigh of relief.  "That was...kind of exciting."

"You've got thrill issues," he tells her, inspecting the Deathclaw for any unbruised chunks of meat.


End file.
